


had enough of two-hand touch

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared has tentacles and Jensen has needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	had enough of two-hand touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt of 'tentacles'.

The candles on the table had burned down to stubs by the time Jensen made his final trip back out of the kitchen.

The house was dark and quiet, lit only by the dwindling flames on the dinner table, and Jensen smiled at the sight of Jared slumped contentedly in his chair. The candlelight caught his skin, dancing over the peak of his nose and the hollows of his cheekbones, and his eyes glittered when he looked over at him. "I love you."

His voice was lazy, the hint of a slur courtesy of the empty bottle of wine on the table, but Jensen smiled as he wandered back across the room. "Happy birthday, dude."

Jared's lips curved in a smile as he patted his belly. "Best birthday ever." He tilted his head up to receive the kiss that Jensen dropped on his lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Cook your own birthday steak?" Jared's hands came to rest on his hips and Jensen allowed himself to be coaxed to a seat on his lap. "Drink a whole bottle of birthday wine by yourself?"

Jared grinned. "Wouldn't want that."

"Definitely not." He could taste the wine in question on Jared's lips when he pulled him in for a lazy kiss and he licked happily inside his mouth, enjoying the warm circle of Jared's arms around him. He looped his own arms around Jared's neck when they broke apart and looked at him with a smile. "You have a good day?"

"I had a great day," Jared said, leaning up to kiss him again. "You get all the gold stars."

"That was my real goal," Jensen deadpanned. "Butter you up with presents and food and then bam, all the gold stars for me."

Jared gave his ass an easy squeeze as he laughed. "Well, you definitely earned them."

Biting his lip, Jensen tried to ignore the flutter of nerves in his stomach as he said, "I don't know, I think there's a couple left for me to earn." Jared frowned and Jensen wriggled a little more purposefully on his lap as he said, "You think you can stay awake long enough for birthday sex?"

Jared grinned. "Yeah, I'm definitely turning down that offer," he said, squeezing his ass again. "You thinking here or upstairs?"

"Upstair-"

He let out a yelp when Jared moved beneath him, pushing himself to his feet and scooping Jensen up in one wobbly move. Not wanting to go crashing to the ground (at least not without taking Jared with him), Jensen grabbed onto him as best he could, hooking his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck as Jared headed for the stairs.

"You know, walking is really underrated," he said. "Especially when you've been drinking."

"Psht," Jared said, leaning in to rub his nose against Jensen's. "What's the point in being strong if I don't get to carry you around sometimes?"

"You know that isn't a valid reason, right?"

Jared ignored him as he made his way upstairs and Jensen couldn't help but smile when Jared squeezed his ass. His hands were huge and strong and he squirmed in Jared's arms as the groping became firmer. 

Ever since Jensen had been left with inadvertent bruises after their first time together, Jared had gotten better about knowing his own strength but Jensen wasn't about to turn down the occasional bout of manhandling. Catching Jared's lips in a kiss, he arched his back, pushing his ass back into Jared's hands as they climbed up the last couple of stairs and headed for their bedroom.

Jensen elbowed the door open and clung on as Jared dropped down to the bed. He settled astride his thighs, knees spread wide on the mattress, but pulled back with a groan when he felt Jared's tongue pushing at his lips.

Jared's cheeks were flushed when they broke apart and Jensen took a breath to calm himself down as he said quickly, "Wait."

Jared frowned. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he promised, running his fingers through Jared's hair in reassurance. His stomach was still fluttery with nerves but Jensen was pretty sure the excitement outweighed the fear at this point. "I was thinking we could try something different," he said with a tiny shrug. "Y'know, since it's your birthday and all."

Jared relaxed at that and smiled as he held Jensen's hip. "What did you have in mind? I think we still got those handcuffs somewhere if you wanna play cops and robbers again."

Jensen smirked. "That's not exactly what I had in mind." He sat back, resting his weight on Jared's thighs as he worried his lip between his teeth. "I thought maybe we could do things your way." He swallowed. "Y'know, the, uh, other way."

He waved his hand vaguely over Jared's arms and Jared's eyes went wide. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

Jensen nodded, feeling his confidence growing. It was only Jared; there was nothing to be scared of. "I'm sure," he said. "It'll be good."

Jared caught his jaw, tilting his head to face him as he said softly, "You don't need to do this if you don't want to. I'm fine with things the way they are, I swear."

"I know," Jensen murmured, leaning in for a kiss. "I can't promise I'll want to do it this way all the time but I want to try it." He rolled his hips down. "Your birthday seems like as good a time as any."

He could see the indecision on Jared's face as he looked up at him. "Do you even know what you're asking?"

"I know," he said, kissing him on the cheek. "I did my research."

Jared chuckled before catching his lips in a slow kiss. "Of course you did," he teased, kissing him again. "I can just picture you sitting there in your glasses and sweatervest and making all these notes on how I'm going to fuck you."

"I didn't make notes," he said with a feigned pout but grinned in spite of himself when Jared cupped his ass to hold him closer.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked again, seriously.

Equally serious, Jensen nodded. "I want to do this," he said, pleased that his voice didn't shake. "Besides, it's nothing I ain't seen before."

Jared smiled as he leaned up to bite at his earlobe. "It's not the seeing that I'm worried about."

Jared shifted beneath him, skin heating quickly, and Jensen took a quick gulp of air as he readied himself for the transformation. After seven months together, he was used to being in a relationship with a Ndral. He'd spent enough time around Jared's friends and family to get used to the physical differences, but that didn't make the prospect of sex in this form any less of an intimidating prospect.

Sliding off Jared's lap, he settled back on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Jared strip down. His dress shirt, pants and boxers pooled on the floor beside him and Jensen looked on in appreciation at the cut of his abs, the thickness of his dick, and the strong muscle of his thighs and arms.

They didn't stay that way for long.

Jared's skin changed color as he watched, fading from his usual tan to the green tinge favored by Ndrals. They weren't all that different to humans, overall -- same faces, same stance, same internal organs, mostly -- but when they were visible, the differences were striking.

The muscles in Jared's arms and thighs began to shift, rippling under the layer of his skin. The skin itself merged easily, blending in before his eyes as the muscles kept moving more and more until Jensen could no longer pretend they belonged to the same limb. 

The tentacles fanned out from his hips and his shoulders, spreading outward from the joints and moving with the same ease that Jensen would flex his own fingers. They were darker green than the rest of his skin, although not by much, and as one reached out to take Jensen's hand, the newly formed hide was thick and warm to the touch.

Jensen let his knees fall apart as he rested back on his elbows.

The tentacles shifted as Jared walked forward, flexing and curling out from his body, and Jensen couldn't suppress a shiver of anticipation when they stretched out towards him. They moved with the same hungry eagerness as his human hands, roaming over his chest and legs, and he watched with fascination as the thin tendrils unhooked the buttons of his shirt to let it fall open over his chest.

They went to work on his pants too, light, alien touches creeping over his crotch and thighs, and Jensen let out a nervous gasp when they hooked inside his boxers to rub against the length of his cock.

"You okay?"

Jared's voice was full of concern and Jensen's gaze jumped to his face. Aside from the green tinge, he looked the same as always and Jensen let the familiar curve of his smile anchor him for a second while he dealt with the new stimulation.

"I'm okay," he said shakily. The tentacles kept moving, brushing along the ridge of his hipbones, and Jensen managed a smile. "They're, uh, drier than I thought."

Jared grinned at him. "You've been watching too much porn, Ackles."

Relaxing into the touch, Jensen arched his back as Jared moved in closer to coil his tendrils around his body. He was strong in his human form but even stronger like this, with two dozen limbs at his disposal rather than four, and Jensen caught his tongue between his teeth when he found himself being lifted up off the bed. 

Jared held him horizontal, supporting his weight with tentacles around his hips, calves and shoulders as he worked his clothes off his body. He'd had Jared's hands on his skin hundreds of time but as Jared's tentacles peeled away his clothes, Jensen somehow felt even more naked this time.

"You gonna hold me up like this the whole time?" he said, pulling against the grip just to see if he could break free. (He couldn't.) "I feel like I'm levitating."

"I hear levitation sex is supposed to be pretty hot," Jared teased. "But hey, if you want to be put down, I can go with that."

It felt like the earth was shifting beneath him when Jared moved his tentacles in unison and Jensen let out a surprised yelp as he flew through the air to land on the bed with a bounce. 

Jared was on top of him in a second, tickling along his ribs and his arms and the soles of his feet, and Jensen thrashed as he laughed. "You asshole."

"C'mon," Jared said with a shrug, "what's the use in having these if I can't use them for nefarious purposes?"

He wiggled a thin tentacle along the crease of Jensen's thigh. Laughing, Jensen bucked as much as he was able but couldn't do much more than stare up into Jared's face as he pinned him down to the bed. 

They'd played around with handcuffs before and Jensen had been held down more than once, but his dick thickened at the extra feeling of helplessness that came with being so overpowered like this. Jared held his wrists and ankles, stretching his arms and legs wide on the bed, and planted a soft kiss on his lips while one tendril played in the dip of his belly button.

His lips were hot, hotter than they were in his human form, and Jensen gasped at the press of them down his neck, knowing the red marks that would be left in their wake. "Jared…"

"Shh," Jared murmured against his skin. "Relax for me." He lifted his head to catch Jensen's eyes as worry flashed across his face. "Unless you want-"

"Don't stop," Jensen interrupted. He rolled his hips up, groaning when his dick nudged against some part of a tentacle. "Don't you dare fuckin' stop."

"Goddamn potty-mouth." He rested a tentacle across Jensen's mouth, pulling it tight between his lips for a second as a makeshift gag, and Jensen laughed against the green skin.

"Because you weren't handsy enough without having a billion limbs," Jensen said once Jared pulled away.

Jared just wiggled a couple of smaller tendrils in his face and put on a faux-menacing voice. "All the better to feel you with."

Jensen couldn't help the shriek that left his lips when the tentacles around his ankles yanked sharply, pulling his feet up off the bed and spreading his legs wide. Embarrassed at the noise he just made, he buried his face in his shoulder and purposefully didn't look over at the triumphant look that he knew would be on Jared's face. "Shut up."

He heard Jared's chuckle. "I didn't say anything."

The tentacles shifted again, lifting his legs even higher, but Jensen was glad for the support of another limb below his lower back. His ass was pushed up in the air, legs held open by Jared's tentacles, and he dropped his head back with a cry when something closed around his dick.

"Jesus…"

Where the tentacles had been dry before, they were now slick as they slid down the length of Jensen's cock. The grip was narrower than a hand but not that much stronger and Jensen groaned as it jerked his dick with smooth, quick strokes.

"Holy shit." Breathing hard, he tipped his head back and tried not to focus on the steady build of pressure in his belly. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Not that I'm not flattered," Jared said with a grin, "but you know we're only just getting started, right?" Jensen blinked his eyes open to see Jared do jazz-hands (jazz-tentacles?) in front of his face. "Ten times the appendages, ten times the fun."

Jensen's laugh was more of a groan. "Do you have a secret life in the porn marketing department that I don't know about?"

Jared slowed his touches to Jensen's dick as he tickled along his thigh. "Sorry, man, the surprise tentacles are pretty much the only secret I had."

Slumped back on the bed, Jensen looked down with a frown when he felt something creep around his dick. The tentacle that had been jacking him off earlier was shifting, coiling slowly up the length of his cock until the only thing visible was the swell of his balls at the base. 

"What-"

He stopped asking questions when Jared started moving.

The tentacle stayed wrapped in a tight coil as it worked itself up and down Jensen's dick. It was hot and tight and slick with secretions, and if it hadn't been for the lack of weight astride his hips, Jensen would've sworn he was being ridden.

He gasped for air, hands stretching out against the sheets as Jared held his wrists in place, and bucked his hips up to slide his cock deeper into the tunnel created by the tentacle. "God, Jared…"

"What did I tell you?" Keeping pace with his movements around his dick, Jared shifted on the bed to curl a soft tendril against his cheek. "I'm very versatile."

Fighting to breathe past the rush of new sensations, Jensen shivered as he thrust up into the coil again. "You are," he agreed, catching his lip between his teeth. 

He was hot all over, from the warmth of Jared's body against his and from the crackle of heat that went through him, and he blinked sweat out of his eyes as he cried out. "Jared, I can't…"

The touches slowed and Jensen failed to hold back a sob as his release slipped away from him.

"Hey," Jared said sharply. "Hey, Jensen, you okay?" The grip on his wrists, ankles and hips loosened and Jensen blinked up to see concern in Jared's eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Jensen shook his head vehemently as he waited to catch his breath. "No. I'm not hurt. I just- It's too much. I don't want it to be over that fast." He managed a weak smile when the roiling heat in his belly returned to a simmer. "Not the first time, anyway."

"Y'know, I'm just gonna take that as a challenge for next time," Jared said, easing off Jensen's dick. "I wonder if I can get you from 'uptight librarian' to 'guy who just came in his pants' in sixty seconds or less."

Jensen scowled. "I'm not uptight."

Laughing, Jared dropped a kiss on his lips and tickled along the inside of his thighs. "Maybe just a little bit." 

He kissed him again, deep and slow, while a tendril snaked down from Jensen's raised ankles to rub along the groove of his ass. "I love you anyway," Jared breathed against his jaw as the tendril nudged at Jensen's hole. "Anal retentiveness included."

The nudging became more insistent and Jensen didn't miss the grin on Jared's lips when he pulled back. "Maybe that was a bad choice of words."

Jensen rolled his eyes and gave a half-hearted tug against the tentacles holding his ankles in place. They didn't move, keeping his legs held in the air and spread wide, and Jensen's dick twitched at the renewed realization of just how on display he was.

"You just gonna play with me all night?" The slippery weight of a tentacle curled around his tailbone as his legs were hauled higher but Jensen kept his eyes on Jared. "'Cause, I gotta say, I was kind of hoping to get fucked at some point."

"Oh, really?" Jared smirked as he rolled a thin tendril over Jensen's balls. "What happened to blowing your load too early?"

Jensen hoped his cheeks weren't as pink as they felt. Sure, Jared might've had two dozen additional appendages to fuck him with, but he liked to pride himself on having at least some stamina. "It's under control."

Jared shook his head fondly as he leaned in. "You and your control."

He lowered Jensen's ass back down to the bed just before he pulled him in for a kiss. The tentacles enveloped him, tilting his head up and coaxing his jaw open wider as Jared licked inside his mouth. His breath was sweet and hot against Jensen's lips, still smelling of the wine from dinner, and as Jensen let his tongue slide against Jared's, he was a little embarrassed at how far they'd come since dessert.

A quiet, intimate, entirely human birthday dinner for two seemed lightyears away from getting fucked open by his boyfriend's tentacles.

The thought sent a fresh rush of arousal through him, coursing the whole way up to his restrained ankles, and he gasped into the kiss when the wet tip of the tendril flicked over his hole.

It felt more like a tongue than a finger, the same loose dexterity of movement, but there was more force behind it than a tongue could possess. He tensed at the first push inward, hands clenching into fists, but immediately felt guilty when Jared pulled back from the kiss.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered, kissing along Jensen's jaw. "It's just me, okay? Take it easy."

Breathing hard, Jensen gave a tiny nod. He was further soothed when the grip on his wrists loosened, the tentacles skittering away to rest on the sheets and giving him more freedom to move his arms. 

He sought out Jared's body in a second, trailing his hands over the hide of the tentacles to rest against the familiar angles of his shoulders and sides, and looked up at him as he took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I'm ready."

Jared held his gaze but Jensen didn't miss the mindless roll of the tentacles out of the corner of his eye. "You sure?"

Jensen nodded, more firmly this time. "One hundred percent." He flashed him a smile. "Fuck me already."

He felt Jared smile against his skin as he nuzzled at his jaw. "Yes, sir."

The tentacle slid inside before Jensen could say another word.

His mouth fell open in a moan as he bucked his hips up helplessly into the wriggle of the tentacle inside him. It was thinner than a dick, hotter and more flexible as it twisted wetly against his prostate, and he gasped at the flush of shame that went through him. 

Jared's lips were soft and gentle against his throat, a stark contrast to the alien ripple of the tendril in his ass, and Jensen focused on the familiar as he threaded his fingers through Jared's hair to pull him up for a breathless kiss.

The tentacle moved inside him, thrusting in and out in a mimicry of standard human sex, but Jensen grabbed harder at Jared's hair when he felt the press of another tendril against his filled hole. 

He loosened his grip a second later when Jared winced and he looked up at him in apology. "Sorry. I-"

Jared waved it away. "It's okay." He kissed him again. "I was nervous my first time too."

In spite of himself, Jensen smiled. "I'm not exactly a blushing virgin here, man."

"I don't know," he said playfully. "Looks like you got the blushing part down."

Jensen's face heated even more at the comment but his protest was quickly replaced by another moan as a second tentacle eased its way in alongside the first. It was tight, forcing his hole to stretch wide around the girth of two rather than one, but they were both wet enough that the burn soon eased to a dull ache.

"Oh, god…" Screwing his eyes shut, he fought for breath against the waves of heat that pounded through him. The tentacles never stopped moving, curling around his calves and hips and stroking over his balls and the hard length of his dick, and he spread his thighs as much he could to push down onto the two tendrils filling his ass.

They were stronger than fingers, strong enough to move against the tight clench of his muscles, and a pleasurable shudder went through him as they worked his prostate with terrifying efficiency. He was close enough to be surprised that he hadn't come three times already but as he arched his back to let Jared fuck him open, he frowned at the sudden stutter of movement around his hips.

He'd had sex with Jared enough in human form to be able to read his rhythms, to know when he was tired or distracted or particularly enthusiastic, but without the frame of reference of his human body, he could only ask, "Jared?"

"I'm good," Jared said, slowing the movement of his tentacles and giving him a sheepish grin. "You're not the only one with crappy stamina today."

Jensen raised his eyebrows and rolled his hips down to meet the steady thrust of the tentacles. "So come."

Jared shook his head. "I wanna make sure you-"

"I'll get there," Jensen promised, feeling heat spike through him again. "I wanna feel you come like this."

Jared's face flushed dark and Jensen smiled at the renewed curl of the tentacles inside him. "C'mon, man, fuck me," he teased. "I mean, this is still technically your birthday present."

He felt the tension ebb out of the limbs holding him as Jared leaned down over him to let their lips brush. The tentacles pushed in deep and fast, coiling together inside him, writhing and twisting, and Jensen barely stifled a cry at the renewed stimulation to his prostate.

One tendril snaked around to cup his jaw and Jensen's world narrowed to the tangle of Jared's body with his. He was hot against him, every touch making sweat drip from Jensen's skin, but the press of his lips was as soothing as a cool breeze. Jensen's tongue curled against his, brushing the so-very-human line of his teeth, and he parted his lips to let Jared lick inside his mouth with the same ease that he moved inside his ass.

His tentacles roamed over his body, restraining, caressing and fucking open as Jared explored every single inch of him. They moved independently, jerking his dick and filling his ass, and Jensen cried into the kiss as every pulse against his prostate swept him closer to the edge.

He barely had time to process it when he felt the sudden jolt of tension against his stretched-wide hole.

Breaking from the kiss, Jared buried his head in the curve of Jensen's neck as he came with a shaky groan. His tentacles twitched and writhed, clenching tighter around Jensen's body, and Jensen tipped his head back with a gasp as Jared spilled inside him.

One of the tentacles twisted sharply, undulating against the other as it filled him up with warm spurts of come. It sloshed inside him, coating the two tentacles and dripping down thickly from Jensen's fucked-out hole as the tentacles kept moving in and out of his ass.

Jared mouthed at his neck, kisses hot and clumsy against Jensen's skin, and as the tentacles rubbed through the wet mess of come inside him, Jensen came harder than he had in years.

It ripped through him, snatching away his breath and leaving him to arch helplessly against Jared's grip as he succumbed to the bright snaps of electricity sparking through him.

Slumping back on the bed, he blinked slowly as he waited for the haze to clear from his vision and for his blood to stop thumping in his ears. His thighs trembled where they were held apart and he watched numbly as Jared uncoiled the tentacles from around his legs to let his feet drop back to the mattress with a bounce

The two tendrils slid out from inside him. Jensen's spent dick twitched at the final touch of the smooth hide against his prostate and then against at the spill of come which trickled out of his hole. His whole body felt like it was drenched in come, sweat and secretions, but he didn't have the energy to do much more than look over to where Jared was now sprawled out on the bed beside him.

"Holy shit."

Jared's answering smile was equally exhausted. "Holy shit to you too."

"That was…"

"Better than it looked in your textbooks?"

Jensen laughed. "So much better."

"Someone should really let them know," Jared said with mock-seriousness. "Wouldn't want them to sell me short."

"I'll write a letter," Jensen said, shifting over to rest his head on the thick base of a tentacle leading into Jared's shoulder. "Dear Sir. Please edit your textbook to reflect what an amazing lay my boyfriend is."

"Love and kisses, Jensen Ackles," Jared finished. "Solid plan."

"Uh-huh." He breathed out in contentment as he felt Jared's arm shift beneath him, tentacles tangling together and skin fading from green to pink to leave a fully human arm wrapped around him. Slotting their fingers together, Jensen yawned into his shoulder before murmuring, "Happy birthday, man."

"Thank you." Jared kissed his temple. "You've set one hell of a high bar for your next birthday, you know that?"

"You should get to work on developing more exciting new appendages to fuck me with," Jensen said. "Maybe some horns." He reconsidered. "Blunt, flexible horns."

His eyes drifted closed while Jared laughed. "Y'know, there's still twenty minutes left before my birthday is officially over."

Jensen scrunched his nose up. "I'm gonna need more than twenty minutes to be ready for another round." He yawned. "Try four days."

Jared laughed again but Jensen frowned when he felt himself being scooped up in his arms. "What-"

"Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm," Jared said, pushing off the bed, "but I was thinking something more low-key. How does a hot bath sound?"

Jensen couldn't quite hold back a moan. "God, awesome."

Kissing him on the cheek, Jared carried him across to the bathroom with embarrassing ease. (Jensen almost wanted to protest but since Jared had been two tentacles deep in his ass that night, he decided he could overlook a little carrying.)

"I love you," he mumbled against Jared's neck.

Jared kissed him on the forehead and then, in response to Jensen's grumble, kissed him again on the lips. "Love you too, man." 

Humming into the kiss, Jensen let his eyes stay closed as he rested his head on Jared's shoulder. Jared had really nice shoulders. "Just for the record," he said tiredly, "if you ever want to have more tentacle sex, I am very on board with that."

"But only in four days?" Jared teased.

Smiling to himself at the memory, Jensen gave a sleepy little shrug. "Okay," he admitted, "maybe two."


End file.
